


Like a Beautiful Disaster

by Dying_Noises



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crying Gray, Failed Relationships, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Noises/pseuds/Dying_Noises
Summary: Gray has just broken up with Lucy and is starting to feel doubts about his decision. Will Natsu be able to comfort Gray and keep his bad thoughts at bay?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 26





	Like a Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by a book I read called Like a Love Story and I apologize in advance for all the errors.

Gray was a very simple person. He lived his life on the sidelines, plainly. He was a normal teen with wavy dark blue hair and light pale skin. Nothing special, which was why he was so surprised when a person like Natsu noticed him.

Natsu was the very definition of colorful. He had a mess of bright pink hair that catches anyone’s attention and pretty tan skin, so bright and alive. He loved fighting and all things related to dragons. Natsu was a breath of fresh air in this world of smog and smoke. Gray lived for Natsu and his wildness, his spirit. He loved him so goddamn much, but then there was Lucy.

A brilliant and creative woman, who loved all things fashion. She was Natsu’s best friend and Gray’s ex-girlfriend. Just a few days ago they had broken up because Gray confessed to her that he was gay. In all honesty, it was at the worst possible moment. They were literally right about to have sex, but something in Gray told him no, he couldn’t lie to her like that, he couldn't dive even deeper into the false sense of love that was their relationship. Which is why he told her. It was honestly such a stupid decision.

Gray honestly isn’t quite sure if he regrets the decision. He knows Natsu, he feels he did the right thing, he even told him so, but his mind tells him nothing will ever be the same between them, that he messed up one of the only good relationships he had in his life. The bond that the two shared was shattered now. Lucy had opened up to him in a way that no one else had before and he flat out rejected her. Just thinking about the situation made Gray cringed, his face crinkled as he zoned out of reality.

But, out of this lost relationship sprang a new fresh one between him and Natsu. They were dating now and Gray honestly couldn’t believe it. He never would have thought he would be accepted by someone, loved by someone like Natsu.

“Gray, are you okay?” Natsu asks him a simple question, eyeing him up and down from where he was seated next to him on the bed.

Gray blinked, brought back to reality, “Um… Yeah, I think I’m good.” Gray gave him a small forced smile. He found himself giving them more often than he should be.

“Babe, don’t give me that fake smile. I know something’s wrong so, what is it?” 

Natsu was so caring, so kind. He always made sure Gray was okay and doing well. Natsu gave him a little shove with his elbow and Gray shook his head, “I told you I’m okay.

“You’re obviously not okay. What are you thinking about?”

Silence sits between them for a few seconds before Gray responds, “I just feel guilty about what happened between Lucy and I. It all happened so fast and… I feel like I…” Gray pauses unsure of whether or not to say what was on his mind.

“Like you what?”

“Like I made the wrong decision telling her,” Gray looks at Natsu, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

Natsu instantly scoots closer to him and places his hands on his face. “Listen, Gray, I know that right now Lucy hates us, she has every right to. You were her first love and her heart probably shattered after you told that you were gay.”

Gray’s eyes widened and he started to cry even harder, tears streamed down his face and onto the bed below. The cries came out in harsh, choked sobs, and Gray attempted to cover his face from Natsu. God, he was so pathetic crying in front of Natsu like this.

A hand slowly makes its way to Gray’s head and starts to run his fingers through his hair in a calming motion. It feels nice and almost motherly. It was comforting. “Wait, shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that I didn’t get to finish,” Natsu wipes some of Gray’s tears before he continues, “What I mean to say is that although she is sad now, you made the right choice. If you had continued with your lie for another few months how hurt do you think she would be then? Imagine if you both had had sex. Lucy would probably be worse off than she is right now. The main thing is you ended it. It will take some time for her to cool down, but…”

“But what?” Gray asks Natsu, giving him a confused look.

“It’ll be okay.” That simple sentence made Gray feel so relieved, so happy. Everything in the past couple had been so overwhelming everything caving in on itself and crumbling. 

That’s all Natsu says before pulling Gray closer to him and kissing him. He keeps their lips locked together for a few minutes. The kiss is simple but passionate. It distracts Gray from the actuality of the world. The trials and struggles that await him. They could face it though if they had each other. Natsu pulls away grinning wildly at Gray.

“Do you feel better now?” Natsu asks, and the question breaks Gray from his trance. 

“Yeah, Thank you Natsu,” Gray responds, giving Natsu a simple smile. 

“That’s great because we kinda have to go now. I promised Happy I would meet him at the Guild. Let’s go popsicle dick!” Natsu exclaimed excitedly. Gray groaned, Natsu couldn’t stay serious for even a minute could he? 

“Yeah, yeah let’s go. I was getting bored anyway.”

“You will never get bored of me.” Oh, how Gray loved this stupid flame-brained idiot with all his heart.

“I already am.” That earned Gray a punch in the arm and a chuckle. 

“Come on let's go!” Natsu kept up from where he was sitting on the bed and raced towards the door. “I bet you can’t beat me to the guild!” He challenged and was instantly off sprinting.

“Hey, no fair!” Gray got up from where he was sitting and raced after him, his tears tracks drying in the cold wind of the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Kudos and comment. I really appreciate them!


End file.
